StarGazers
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Giftfic for Kenny-Chan 674. Sometimes it seems like the stars describe us all, depictions of your soul as being bright or dim. But to discover what your spirit's lunar glow holds, one should do as these two Kings and become stargazers. Slight Yomi/Mukuro


**Author's Rant: **Well, this is for Kenny-Chan 674 because she told me she's never read a story for Mukuro and Yomi so I said eh, I'll give the pair a shot just for her and it'll be my first time doing a hetero pair lol. So if anyone else besides Kenny reads it I'd love to hear your thoughts as well. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Stargazer <strong>

_Art thou pale for weariness  
>Of climbing heaven and gazing on the earth,<br>Wandering companionless  
>Among the stars that have a different birth,<br>And ever changing, like a Joyless eye  
>That finds no object worth its constancy? ~<em>_Percy Bysshe Shelley_

* * *

><p>Sometimes one can get lost in the wonders of the endless strands of polished twinkles stringed in dotted constellations, each telling a mythical tale of adventure, bravery and even romance. A true author's papers to describe the poetic beauty lied within; or even an artist's canvas to paint its limitless colorations. No two twinkles held the same repetitive sparkle as its counterpart and for that reason perhaps, was why many tried their best to capture their own star.<p>

Maybe to keep that dazzling witness for themselves.

The shrouded clouds graying embrace with the moon weren't as overwhelming as they'd been on previous nights, despite their luminous weight lazily gliding across. The dew stained grass field was vividly cleansed of every living creature save for the hyper sized melodies of the ever joyed nightingale granting the evening with its savory tunes.

A warm breeze pattered over clips of emerald glammed grass chips nestled under bare skinned toes, occasionally grasping a piece or two at a time before releasing to leave her nails dipped in a watery shine. Wisps of auburn coils whipped around the nape of her neck tied by a yellowish ribbon matching the coating of a honey tamed garment meant only for the sheer eyes of her vanity mirror. Yet she graced the moon's eyes with her teasing nudity; hidden, vaguely pictured underneath the glittered texture.

From one side her beauty was a spotless envy, kissed by the gracious lips of the sun, and an early evening's blush— but alas like the flipped side of a devil's malevolent coin, the withered wires of electrical deceit shunned a past never dared to be mention again. But it meant nothing. The breeze still blemished humid caresses across her face, carrying the rustled brush of her long reddish hair across her face.

"How quaint," Mused the disturbance of regal deepness approaching from afar. "I never would've taken you for being a night owl, you despicable creature."

Mukuro slightly turned head toward the voice, both metallic and ebony eye, finding the owner behind. Shallow footsteps padded inside leather clad boots on the grass's innocence and her gaze traveled up the length of blackened ink colored robes, wrapped over the cream contrast of pale skin, burnishing even with the unseen hair behind. Youthful eyes seeing yet not seeing taunted a falsified sight to the person targeted with those long lashed lids. His hands were casually shoved in the sleeves of his long length kimono coming to stand a cautious distance away. From behind him Mukuro could see the grass's weeping struggle to return in place from being stepped on.

"What brings you out here this wondrous evening, King?" Yomi's intellect was positively sarcastic as his crinkled eyes creased even further as if seeing an unknown secret. "Grew tired of all the duties of being royalty?"

"No," Mukuro's crimson eye flexed and coiled before turning back to welcome the star lite glory. "I decided to give my evening a relief from all the hustle but I wouldn't dream of abandoning my devoir." She chuckled melodically. "Care to join me in my imaginative conquest?"

"Hardly worth the risk don't you agree?" Yomi hummed his own amusement. "Should I chose to sit with one of Demon World's Rulers, will I have reason to be on the defense?"

"Probably," her eyes stayed to the skies.

Yomi reclined his head up to the blue-black bruise that was the heavenly atmosphere, smelling nothing of interest above to keep the devil's daughter attention so thoroughly. Through each of his paired ears, the subtle vibrates of her heart pulse were slowed as her blood flow; so there must've been something enchanting to keep her guard lessened.

It would've been so easy to take her down now. The perfect moment to slit her throat and to take over as were his purposeful creations, theorized on his own . . . but feeling her this way, legs folded in the hug of her arms, eyes lost in distance thought—No, would've been criminal to do something so cowardly.

"How gracious of you, Yomi," Mukuro praised half-mindedly amused. "You know better."

"Don't flatter yourself woman," Yomi sneered softly, stepping forward. "There would be no point at the given time. You're hardly worth the effort."

"I'll remember that should the thought of murder cross your mind."

"I'll count on it."

Distill silenced followed soon after with neither having much to reply to the other's company except scented knowledge that they were there. The air's casual freshness inhaled and exhaled longingly through the elder tyrant's nostrils, rolling over her tongue like the wine taste of virgin cleanliness.

The evening was a marvelous scene indeed; so beautiful and peaceful in its own way.

"You're a complicated _thing_ to understand," Yomi suddenly announced having finally gained the will to urge his presence closer. "Here you are in the middle of the night, half-dressed no less, staring at the sky like some love struck youngster. At the very least, have the decency of a King."

The grass slushed softly flattening under Yomi's weight as he took refuge in a respectful distance—both for his own protection and personal mannerisms.

"I'm not here to be figured out by anyone. I am what I am." She murmured, tracing every constellated pattern with relative indifference. "I like times as this. Tranquil, free of bloodshed, something I no doubt will have to remember when the sun rises. But for now," she paused, then. "I feel at my upmost vulnerable out here."

Yomi drew one leg to his chest, draping an arm over as he frowned the other's way as if to gesture an explanation behind this off the chart mood swing.

Mukuro slowly lowered her dashing regal Yomi's way as well as offering full view of the hideous calamity that spoke of her inner beauty as well as learned hardships. "You know people are like stars; there are bright ones and then there are those that are dim." She smiled, softly giving phrase to a younger woman so many years ago.

Yomi listened to the sudden blood current shifting to another pace, a bit faster as well as warding himself when inched shifts brought his rival's company closer than necessarily deemed comfortable. But he stood his ground, daring not to move and prove readied defense.

And Mukuro couldn't help herself; she laughed. A whole hearted musical octave many would've never guessed she possessed behind that soulless demeanor she composed for herself.

"Ah, Yomi so young and naïve you are." She gleamed. "Even at my relaxed state you can't help staying on guard."

"The blame isn't mine to hold," The young lord tensed.

Mukuro's smile widened a fraction past cruelty. "You're a dim star young demon." Her gaze returned back to replenish her mind's moment of reprieve. "But soon I suspect you'll gain the shine granted for all and become brighter for all to see. Perhaps as much as Raizen and myself, you'll earn your place amongst the great ones. A star for your own time . . ."

A bright star, Yomi pondered. He knew he had a long time yet before grasping the ranks of S Class as the current demon kings but that soon would change. Someday it would happen; there was no question about that. And when it came to pass he would find solution to bring order and a changed need to this world's unclothing countenance.

But for now . . .

Yomi side turned his head, getting a stronger whiff of laced perfumes grazing the evening's winds and momentarily forgot that he was in the presence of a Demon King. A mistake humorously related to believing she was a classy woman.

At that he couldn't contain the soundless chuckle at what he was about to do next.

Untying the lapse of his sash, Yomi shrugged off the first layer of his silk treaded kimono and roughly tossed the heavy cloak over Mukuro's shoulders. A gentleman like display—he would never forget being so formal to this damned wench again.

She seemed prepared and welcomed the kindness, grasping the collar cuffs, tugging them over her shoulders. "Gratitude is given."

Yomi huffed,"A king should keep a presentable appearance." Was his only explanation and left it sternly at that.

Mukuro shrugged and steadied her sights back to the disappearing stars.

Sun rise would soon be upon them both but the company refused to allow it to end, having grown a mutual understanding to remain transfixed by the stars above.

Both the bright and the dim; a silent witness between two stargazers.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: ~Gasp~ what have I done? My first hetero moment. I can't believe it lol. For you my dear Kenny-Chan 674 and for anyone else who read this I hope it was an interesting moment. ^_^<strong>


End file.
